warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ottersplash
|postdeath=StarClan |namest=Warrior: Senior Warrior: Queen: StarClan Resident: |namesl=Ottersplash Ottersplash Ottersplash Ottersplash |familyt=Mate: Sons: Daughter: |familyl=Timberfur Loudbelly, Reedtail Sedgecreek |mentor=Unknown |apps=Beetlenose |livebooks=''Tallstar's Revenge, ''Yellowfang's Secret, Crookedstar's Promise, Bluestar's Prophecy, Battles of the Clans |deadbooks=''None'' }} Ottersplash is a sleek, pale ginger she-cat with white patches and a torn ear. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Tallstar's Revenge :Ottersplash is a RiverClan warrior. :As Talltail and Barkface search for sweet-sedge to cure Hopkit's infection, Talltail recognizes Ottersplash, Owlfur, and Timberfur from Gatherings prior. Ottersplash curls her lip, and claims that she knew them, and recommends for them to get back in the river. Barkface then explains that they needed Brambleberry's help, since one of their kits was dying, and Ottersplash questions them in disbelief, glancing at Rippleclaw. Ottersplash and her Clanmates follow Barkface and Talltail, and she then informs Oakkit that the WindClan cats had came for their help. :After retrieving the required herb, Hailstar informs Talltail and Barkface that Ottersplash and Rippleclaw would help them cross the river. Barkface then trots after Rippleclaw, with Ottersplash at his heels. Once they reach the river shore, Talltail tells Ottersplash that he could swim by himself, and she stares at him coldly, asking him if he would let her run through the rabbit tunnels alone. Talltail stiffens, wondering if they knew about the tunnels, but believes that Ottersplash just guessed that they chased rabbits to their burrows. Ottersplash then tells Talltail to get going, already padding in the water. Talltail moves clumsily along the river while Ottersplash moves through as if she were a snake. He struggles to stay afloat, but she glides at his side. An eddy tugs Talltail, and he wonders were was Ottersplash, and if the river had swallowed her. :However, Ottersplash's back steadies him, and she breaks the surface. Blowing water from her nose, she reminds Talltail that Hailstar warned him about the river currents. He then thanks her, and Ottersplash shrugs, informing him that she was impressed that he could swim at all. Barkface thanks Rippleclaw and Ottersplash, dipping his head, and Talltail and Barkface pelt up toward the WindClan camp. Yellowfang's Secret : Crookedstar's Promise :She is first seen with Shellheart gathering stems to rebuild the camp. After seeing ThunderClan cats at Sunningrocks, Hailstar instructs Shellheart to take her, Brightsky, and Rippleclaw to drive them away. Later, she and Timberfur are hunting for minnows. Oakkit suggests joining them when Beetlekit, Volekit, and Petalkit scoot near the bank with the warriors. Beetlekit thrusts his nose into the stalks and asks if she had seen any fish yet. Ottersplash concentrates on her spot, grumbling at him not to scare the fish off. Later, before the issuing of Stormkit's new name, Timberfur is seen whispering something to her, his eyes dark. :She is mentioned by Beetlepaw, her apprentice, when he states how he wanted Shellheart as a mentor and did not know why he got Ottersplash. At that moment he does not notice that Ottersplash is right behind him and, having overheard what he said, she makes him change the elder's bedding instead of battle training for the day. :She later takes Beetlepaw to the beech copse to practice hunting. When he asks if Oakpaw can come, she says that he can compete with his littermates, who are also coming along. :When Crookedkit, Graykit, and Willowkit are attacked by a heron while out of camp, Ottersplash and Beetlepaw save them and fight it off. Beetlepaw tries to hang on to the heron, saying it will feed the Clan for a moon, but she yowls that they don't eat heron. When Fallowtail comes to see if her daughters are alright, Ottersplash reassures her, then explains to Hailstar how Crookedkit saved the two kits. Graykit complains that Crookedkit almost sat on them, and she remarks that he risked his own pelt to protect hers. :After Reedfeather, Fallowtail's former mate, takes Graykit and Willowkit back to WindClan, Fallowtail runs into the nursery, prompting Rippleclaw to ask why she wants to go in there. Ottersplash then hisses at him to shut up. :She is later seen at Gathering, slipping onto the bridge with Owlfur, her pelt outlined against the snow. Later, when Heatherstar tells the Clans that all WindClan's elders and kits have recovered from ThunderClan's attack, to which a ThunderClan warrior remarks they fought only warriors, and that no elder or kit was harmed. Ottersplash then bitterly mews or were stolen while glancing at Reedfeather. When another warrior glares at her, she meets his gaze unflinchingly, her chin held high. :When Hailstar announces that RiverClan will take back Sunningrocks from ThunderClan, Ottersplash calls out that it's about time. She is chosen to go on Shellheart's battle patrol along with Timberfur, Rippleclaw, and Owlfur. :Later, Crookedpaw wakes up to find Ottersplash, Rippleclaw, Owlfur, and Timberfur coming back from stealing Graykit and Willowkit from WindClan. When Reedfeather and the other WindClan warriors reach the shore, she and Owlfur wade into the shallows and drive them back. She is later chosen as part of the patrol to lure the Twoleg dog away from the beech copse where Graypaw and Willowpaw are training. :At a Gathering, she goes up to Patchpelt, a ThunderClan warrior, and asks him if Leopardfoot had kitted yet. Crookedjaw, watching, notices her round belly, and wonders if she'll beat Leopardfoot to it. Later, when the Clans discuss kittypets, she calls out her agreement. :One morning, Shellheart informs Crookedjaw that Ottersplash has moved to the nursery, and that they are now another warrior short, although the river is deep enough to keep the other Clans at bay. :When Mudfur gets nervous during Brightsky's kitting, Ottersplash is seen calling that she is sure Brightsky will be fine. When Crookedjaw asked if Brambleberry needs anything, Ottersplash says she has already tried, and that nothing is working. When Frogkit and Skykit are caught trying to find where Brightsky is buried, they explain that Ottersplash wouldn't let them see the vigil. :Ottersplash later gives birth to Timberfur's kits, Loudkit, Reedkit, and Sedgekit. Later, when the Clan argues about taking back the banks beyond Sunningrocks, Ottersplash says that ThunderClan may learn to swim, which would give them prey all year long. When the battle patrol is chosen, she volunteers to go. Shimmerpelt questions this because she recently had kits, but Ottersplash says that if Timberfur takes the risk, she can too. After she leaves, Loudkit wonders if StarClan will want her like they wanted Brightsky. When Ottersplash returns after they lose the battle, her kits press against her, wailing with fear, as Brambleberry puts cobwebs on her injuries. :When Ottersplash begins to gather reeds to weave sturdy nests in the nursery for leaf-bare, Crookedjaw offers to help, but she says that Sunkit, Skykit, and Frogkit would rather him play with them. When Sunkit asks to for him to show them a battle move, he refuses, saying Lakeshine thinks the kits are too young. To this Sunkit remarks that Ottersplash doesn't think they're too young, and Ottersplash calls out that it's never too early to start training. This results in a small dispute between the queens. :Ottersplash is the first to see ThunderClan cross the stepping stones. After warning the others, she goes with Crookedjaw and Rippleclaw to head them off. Instead, they end up escorting them into camp. Ottersplash, along with Timberfur, escorts them out. After they leave, she secretly asks Crookedjaw if he noticed Oakheart getting friendly with any of the ThunderClan warriors, especially Bluefur, but Crookedjaw brushes her off, saying that Oakheart just wanted to know why ThunderClan was there. :Later it is said that Timberfur, now the deputy, is trying to get her to move to the elders' den. She protested that she can keep up with her warrior duties, but other cats know she'd be lonely away from her mate. Bluestar's Prophecy :Ottersplash is seen in the allegiances as a RiverClan warrior. :She first appears at a Gathering. Hailstar reports that RiverClan hasn't had trouble with Twolegs since the snow has come, but Ottersplash calls from the back of the crowd that they have however had trouble from Twoleg kits. :After a battle over Sunningrocks between ThunderClan and RiverClan, Tawnyspots mentions that he gripped Ottersplash so hard during the battle she was forced to beg the ThunderClan deputy to let her go. :At another Gathering, Ottersplash is seen talking to Stormtail and Adderfang. When the Clans begin to discuss kittypets, she yowls out that they stay in their nests and forget the forest belongs to the Clans. :During a battle over RiverClan shifting the ThunderClan borders, Thrushpelt clutches Ottersplash while they roll. With his hind legs, Thrushpelt claws the RiverClan warrior's spine until Ottersplash yowls. Afterwards, Patchpelt reports that Ottersplash bit her, and complains he'll smell like fish for days. :A ThunderClan patrol visits RiverClan, and Ottersplash is part of the patrol that meets them. Sunstar claims he wants to talk to Hailstar. Eyes blazing, Ottersplash leans forward and asks what he wishes to talk about with her leader. Sunstar asks if he just asked him to share words that's mean't for Hailstar, and Ottersplash gives a snarl. They escort the cats to RiverClan camp, where Lilystem watches in dismay. Ottersplash reassures the queen that they claim to want to talk to Hailstar. :After the talk, Ottersplash faces the patrol and reports she is going to escort them back to the border. Sunstar thanks her before she starts leading the patrol. Before they even reach the border, Bluefur stops claiming she has a thorn in her paw. Ottersplash asks if she is leaving their territory or not, and Bluefur says she is before Ottersplash continues leading them to the border. :Ottersplash is on a patrol with Owlfur and Oakheart. The patrol spots Bluefur at the riverbank, and asks if she's hoping for fish, scowling at her. Oakheart sends the rest of the patrol away to warn Crookedstar, so Ottersplash and Owlfur hare into the trees. Bluefur later is thankful that Ottersplash didn't come back with her patrol to check on Oakheart. In the Field Guide Arc Battles of the Clans :Hailstar, the RiverClan leader, decides to take back Fallowtail's kits from WindClan, and calls a meeting, which includes Timberfur, Rippleclaw, Owlfur, and Ottersplash. Shocked at the idea, she questions Hailstar's motives. On the way to the WindClan camp, she stops Timberfur from falling when he loses his grip near the cliff. Hailstar fears that her bright white markings of her pelt will give their position away, but they eventually reach the camp safely. :She invades the nursery with Hailstar and Owlfur, and corners the queens on Hailstar's orders. She cuffs one of the WindClan queen's ears and tells her that the kits are theirs, and that they know it. She then helps carry them away from the WindClan camp, and unbalances one of the pursuing WindClan warriors when he attempts to cross the river. The two Clans fight, and eventually RiverClan wins and takes the kits back to camp. Trivia *She was mistakenly called a tom. Character Pixels Kin Members '''Mate:' :Timberfur: Sons: :Loudbelly: :Reedtail: Daughter: :Sedgecreek: Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:Yellowfang's Secret characters Category:Females Category:RiverClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters Category:Battles of the Clans characters Category:Minor Character Category:Queen Category:Crookedstar's Promise characters Category:Senior Warrior Category:Mentors Category:Tallstar's Revenge characters Category:StarClan Cat